1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air conditioning apparatus, and particularly to a solar-powered air conditioning system utilized to cool an inflatable structure and suitable for use in arid climates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of air conditioning systems are available for commercial and industrial cooling. The most utilized systems include a compressor that pumps a liquid refrigerant through an array of cooling coils in a closed cycle. A blower passes warm air over the cooling coils. Thermal energy is extracted from the warm air, causing the liquid refrigerant to gasify, thereby cooling the air. The cooled air is routed to a space to be cooled, and the refrigerant is recycled to the compressor for reconversion to a liquid state. The above-described systems are relatively expensive to operate in that they require a large amount of external energy, usually in the form of electricity, and the use of costly refrigerants. The systems also often employ chlorofluorohydrocarbon refrigerants which are harmful to the environment and which have been banned for future use in some jurisdictions.
Evaporative cooling systems comprise another form of air conditioning apparatus. Such systems work best if the air to be conditioned is hot and dry. In its simplest form, a stream of hot, dry air is brought into direct contact with cooler water droplets. The hot air and water attempt to reach equilibrium status so that heat from the air is transferred to the water, thereby cooling the stream of air. Evaporative cooling systems do not require the use of expensive refrigerants and complex pumping systems. Only enough external energy to move the air into contact with the water droplets and into the space to be cooled is required. Such systems would be ideal for use in regions that are hot and arid, such as countries of the Middle East and areas of the southwestern United States. It would be a boon to the air conditioning industry if an effective evaporative air conditioning system would be developed that would also generate its external power requirements. Thus, a solar-powered air conditioning system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.